thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fornicus, Lord of Bondage and Pain/@comment-80.212.223.19-20140212224550
This story contains mature content, (Brutal and stuff) I got home from a long shift in the clothing store. I put my purse on the floor and kicked my white sneekers off. I yawned and went over to the kitchen, there was a note on the kitchen table. "Your room, Brian <3" blushing i pick up the note and stuff it in my pocket. I walk towards my room when i notice a type of red liquid on the floor. Probably Courtney trying to fool around.. "Very funny Courtney!" I smile to my self and open the door, i freeze fear strikes my body like a whiplash. My bed was flipped over and in the middle of the room i saw Brian,He was hanging from the ceiling by the arms two long chains wrapping around his wrists. it looked like someone had drawn a red line on the middle of his entire body. I slowly walk towards him. "B-Brian?" I touch him, i hear a sound like bones shattering. I can hear him groan, he then starts yelling as his body is being split in two. I look away from the disgusting sight, i can hear something drop on the floor and i turn around to see all his organs and blood on the floor. I nearly vomit, the door slams behind me and tears start streaming down my face. "Your boyfriend wasnt a lot of fun to kill". I turn to see three humanoids standing in front of me. The one in the middle had sawblades through his head and clutched a spherical puzzle orb. The one too his left was a female with her mouth covered up by some black clothing material. The one to the left was bald like the one in the middle and had his nose and mouth covered with clothing similar to the female. The female is the next one to take the word "He didnt scream alot when we tortured him, a shame its fun when they scream in pain" she sighs. " Your next on our kill list" the male next to the sawblades guy says. The man in the middle stares intensely at me before speaking "We will make sure you will get a painful death, your pain is our pleasure" he summons multiple chains that soon dive towards me fast. I attempt to run away but before i could reach the window one of the chains had wrapped around my ankle. "HELP ANYBODY PLEASE" i cry out. They hang me upside down by my ankles, the male summons a jagged weapon that looked used and covered in blood. "Hope you dont mind getting some of your boyfriends blood on yours?" He moves towards me and stares me in the eyes, i close my eyes i dont want to look into that face. The sawbladed man moves to the backside of me and summons a knife, a simple kitchen knife. He the cuts into my pants and tears it open, he pulls the remainings of it off and throws it away. Resulting in the remaints to burn up, he takes the kitchen knife and scrapes it across my thighs. The man on the front sidenlf me sticks his weapon into my stomach. I attempt to scream but no sound gets through, "Scream for us you pathetic human!" The sawbladed man drops the kitchen knife, "you have a weakness i can sense it. Your a virgin" i couldnt believe it he knew.. He moves his hand into my panties, i gulp this isnt what i wanted to loose my virginity and get tortured by some creepy mutilated humanoids. I close my eyes, while the man moves his weapon further into my stomach; the sawbladed man fingers me and its an uncomfortable feeling. I groan, i was starting to loose conciousnes. " Your staying concious human!" The female humanoid then kicks me hard in the head. A loud ringing noise constantly beams inside my ears. The sawbladed man stops fingering me and goes to the front side of me so i can get a proper view of him, he looks terrifying the sawblades sticking out of his head is very creepy. He sits crouches and looks me straight in the eyes, the intense stare keeps me looking into his hypnotic eyes. " Listen, if you wont mutter any words when we take your life, we will let you bleed to death and not kill you quickly." He summons a hammer and nails, he takes my hand and puts it on his knee. He presses the nail on my hand, i had always hate those things. "You're a m-monster" He stares coldly at me, i can see anger deep within his expressionless face. He moves closer to my face, "How dare you" he says before plowing his tongue into my mouth. I scream loudly, the jagged blade in his mouth cuts into my tongue causing it to bleed. It seems to satisfy him and he goes on for a couple more minutes. He stops while my tongue is still in his mouth bleeding, he opens his mouth wide and bites down on my tongue. I scream, louder then i have ever done in my life. He spits in my face and stands up, his mouth is dripping with blood. He licks his lips, "Your blood tastes better than your friend Dana' blood" The Female picks up the vague structured weapon the male humanoid had used and crouched before me. "Your soul will forever burn in hell" Then i blacked out.